1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a securing mechanism and an electronic device with a cover to secure connectors in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a printed circuit board (PCB), sockets mounted to the PCB; and connectors respectively inserted into the sockets. In order to prevent the connectors from dropping off the sockets, a cover is fixed to the PCB over the connectors with screws, so that the cover applies a pressing force to the connectors.
Fixing columns are soldered to the PCB, the screws fasten to the fixing columns. However, the soldered area of each of the fixing columns is small, therefore, the fixing column can become loose from the PCB due to vibration, causing the connector to drop off the corresponding socket.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.